A Day No Pigs Would Die
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam is set to take place, the captive Silus is visited by the general of the New California Republic. Perhaps it is to gloat, perhaps it is for vengeance, but before the battle General Oliver explains exactly why the NCR will be victorious once again. On their side they have the most dangerous weapon in the Wasteland: the Courier.


Had the idea for something else Fallout since the Legion has always fascinated me ever since my Courier came across Vulpes back in Nipton. Neither Silus or General Lee Oliver were on the character list here so I had to shoot the admins two emails to have them added for this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fallout.

* * *

Silus had been waiting for an hour or two he thought, give or take since his discipline for waiting hours on end in complete silence had wavered a bit since he was captured by the NCR, but that's what he figured anyways. Whenever he could he insulted whatever NCR worm wanted to talk to him or simply happened to pass him by where what was usually his holding cell, but he figured that whoever wanted to talk to him this time, whoever had him dragged out of his cell in the middle of the night and brought to a dimly lit room with only a cold metal seat to sit in, they probably had to be someone important. He smirked and prepared himself when he saw the door of the room open for the first time since they had tossed him in there, and when a figure he couldn't exactly make out walked over to him and sat in the metal seat opposite him on the other side of the desk.

"So," came the voice of the person who had sat down, "you are Silus?"

The voice sounded strong, not like many of the NCR grunts who were too nervous to be commanding in the presence of a mighty Centurion. Silus sat up, intrigued at who it was that had possibly asked to see him.

"I am," he replied, "and which NCR worm are you?"

The person only laughed. "Oh, I'm no one special, just an everyday soldier like everyone else. I just came to give you some news about your Legion before we head off to battle against your boys."

Clearly this person was more important than he gave off, and Silus tried to scope him out. It was hard since it seemed that the light had been made even dimmer than when the NCR grunts had dragged him there, but something inside of Silus told him that this was no ordinary soldier.

"Yeah? What news?" Silus asked skeptically, unsure of what any NCR soldier would have to tell him.

"Cesar is dead." the voice stated firmly, making sure not to pronounce the name as one in the Legion would. "As is Vulpes Inculta, Lucius of the Praetorian guard, and Aurelius of Phoenix, and what's more," the man laughed, "they were all killed by a woman."

Silus snorted, doubting that any female would be skilled enough to kill any Legion warrior, let alone some of the strongest champions they had to offer. "You're lying."

Another chuckle came, followed by a dreamy sigh. "Would the General of the NCR lie to you?"

That immediately got Silus' attention, and it was then that the dim light in the room immediately started blazing. It caught him off guard and after he blinked a few times to get his composure, who he saw definitely was General Lee Oliver of the New California Republic.

Silus leaned forward, prepared to spit in the man's face. "No woman could ever do so much damage to the Legion."

General Oliver smiled, happy that poetic justice existed in the Wasteland. "Trust me, Silus. If I was lying I would have taken all the credit for myself, but my mama always taught me to be an honest gentleman. And trust me when I say this, that Courier is a damn fine woman."

Silus furrowed his eyebrows, not having any idea why a courier would have anything to do with what the general had told him. "What does a courier have to do with this?"

"Not a courier, Silus, THE Courier. The woman that tricked you into giving us all those tasty Legion secrets is the same one that took out most of your big guns. Pretty little thing too, says she's gunning for Lanius next."

General Oliver sighed contently as he leaned back and rested his feet on the table between him and the Centurion. "After she takes your Legate's mask with her back to California as a trophy, who knows? I wanted to introduce her to my son, but it seems that President Kimball has the same thing in mind."

Silus remembered that woman clearly. She had talked to him, used her silver tongue and flowery language to trick him into giving the NCR Legion secrets. His hands tightened into fists as he promised himself that the next time that he saw this Courier, that he would fuck her and kill her, maybe not exactly in that order.

Silus' words were filled with total conviction. "Lanius is going to tear her fucking head off."

General Oliver laughed again, already knowing just how dangerous the Courier was. "Maybe you're right, if your Monster can actually get her with that big ass sword of his. Say he misses, and knowing her he definitely will, Lanius better pray to Cesar's mound of shit maggot infested fucking corpse that he gets another swing, because that girl is like a walking nuke with the amount people that she can kill."

"You don't frighten me." Silus snapped at the general, the man representing everything that was wrong with the NCR. Every bit of greed or corruption, every instance of cowardice and lack of moral fortitude among the profligates, every stretch of that was shown in the image of General Lee Oliver. Silus didn't even consider the man a warrior like he did the NCR Rangers who were worthy of respect, just a fat and overpaid worm stuffed into a fancy suit and given more authority than was his due.

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of," General Oliver replied after a moment of silence.

With that the general got his fill, took his feet off the table, and stood up and began walking back out of the room. It may have been petty, but all he wanted to do was get under the skin of a Centurion before the Second Battle for Hoover Dam took place.

However, as General Oliver rested a hand on the doorknob of the door that lead out of the room, Silus stood up and shouted. "We have a Legion!"

General Oliver stopped for a moment at the former Centurion's words, and smirked as he looked over his shoulder back at Silus. "We have a Courier."

* * *

I have another Silus one-shot in mind. We'll see if I write it. Though, I may write about Vulpes of Lucius next since I've already written about Lanius and now Silus as well.


End file.
